sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Minimus
Minimus is Princess Sofia's flying horse in the series Sofia the First. He is a rather short, very nervous horse who is constantly doubting himself and often needs Sofia's reassurance. He is voiced by Eric Stonestreet. Appearances In "Just One of the Princes", when Sofia tries out for the derby team, Minimus is the only horse available, but Sofia thinks he is perfect. She can talk to him courtesy of the Amulet of Avalor. After trying to ride Minimus, she discovers the difficulties of riding a horse with such small wings, but she keeps faith in Minimus and always comforts him. Minimus seems to like James, because he smiled at him when he tried to help Sofia. But Minimus probably is not fond of Prince Hugo, especially after he bumped into them during the race. However, Minimus took a shine to Hugo when he became friends with Sofia in The Flying Crown. Minimus makes a cameo appearance in "The Shy Princess", modeling for the art students. He appears again with a major role in "Finding Clover". He helps Sofia find Clover by flying her all over Enchancia. He also seems nervous around Crackle, implying a fear of fire that he shares with Clover. He helps Sofia once again in "Princess Butterfly ", wherein he chased Wormwood in order to get the amulet. He didn't actually speak in the episode because Sofia and the viewers couldn't understand him since she didn't have her amulet. Minimus's first major role is in "The Secret Library". Minimus is revealed to have an older brother named Mazzimo, who he has abandonment issues with. Sofia comes to him and tells him that his brother is in trouble and they fly off to rescue him. When they find Mazzimo, Minimus gets into an argument with him due to still being angry with him for leaving him and their parents. This attracts the attention of Prince Roderick. After Sofia and her Aunt Tilly free Mazzimo, they fly off. During the flight, Minimus gets into another argument that distracts him in a way that makes Sofia fall off him. Soon after, the two brothers are captured by Roderick. While being tied up, Mazzimo tells him that leaving him and their parents was his greatest regret about leaving home and they reconcile. After Sofia frees them, they fly to Wildwing Valley, where they part on good terms. Minimus's biggest role is in "Best in Air Show." In the episode it is revealed that most of Minimus's earlier lack of self-esteem, when it came to his flying ability, was due to his parents' lack of faith in him: After Mazzimo left, his parents Gemina and Argus practiced Stunt Flying as a hobby. Their stable master Count Barnstorm was so impressed with their skills he started a flying stunt horse show with them as the stars. However, when he tried out for the show, Minimus crashed into a flag pole. This made Count Barnstorm decide he wasn't trick horse material and ordered him back to the stable. Gemina and Argus supported Barnstorm's decision telling him being a stable horse is safer for him. With help from Sofia and Mazzimo, he finally proves himself to his parents. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Recurring characters Category:Sofia's animal friends Category:Pegasi characters